Lightning and Ice
by ReiNamori
Summary: This is my first fanfic on the site. I have more on quizilla:Chiafan00 and my name is Rei. Toshiro is my fave from Bleach so I decided to write a non-yaoi story about him.


I sat in my room, it was morning and I was sipping on my tea. Waiting for the morning activities to start was very boring. Rangiku would be here in a bit, bursting through and dragging me to breakfast. It happened every morning. She was a friend but was very annoying. Not to mention a drunk. I hated sake, but she loved it.

I was nice now, it was quiet and most people were asleep. Rangiku would be here in a few minutes. She just better not be having a hangover. I rolled my eyes and held the cup lightly. It was hot tea after all.

Few minutes later

"Goooood morning!!!" Rangiku burst through my door. The sun filtered through the opened doors. I sighed and took another sip of tea.

"It's breakfast time! ~" She sang. I nodded, putting my tea down, ready for what was coming. Rangiku grabbed my collar and started dragging me down the hall. I hated breakfast, it was just too loud, noisy, and there was an extremely long line for a measly bowl of rice. But she always insisted that it was 'the most important meal of the day.'

She set me upright in the line for breakfast. She was definitely a morning person. I wasn't. I hated the morning. But I can't make it not happen…..I took a step forward as the line moved forward.

"How are you this morning Hikomi?" Rangiku asked. I looked up at her, seeing as I was shorter than her…by a lot.

"Fine." I grumbled. Another step forward.

"Good!" She smiled. "Oh look, the line is fast today!" It was rather short today. I thought as I took a bowl and stepped out of the line. Rangiku did the same and we started back for the squad 10 barracks.

"Mmmm! It's so good!" I had a deadpan expression.

"Rangiku, its just rice. The same thing that we have every day."

"But it's so good!" I sighed. I walked toward my room eating my rice silently.

"Where are you going?"

"Where do you think Rangiku?"

"Nu-uh! You're coming with me." She grabbed my collar and dragged me off. I was about to take a bite when she jerked me away.

"Hey!" She turned a corner and I realized where she was taking me. We were going to the Captain's office. Why would she bring me here? I closed my eyes in annoyance. She is dense….

She pushed the door open.

"Good morning Toshiro!" She knows he hates that… My eyes took that flat topped position.

"It's captain!" She swung me around from behind her. I struggled to keep my rice from spilling.

"Watch it!" I said exasperated. She is a handful. It doesn't help that I'm so small that you can swing me around like a sword. "Ch…" I regained my balance and continued to eat my rice. Rangiku brought me here sometimes. She was my only friend. The captain didn't seem to mind either. I think he was just happy that I wasn't like her. I don't blame him really.

I sat down on the couch and continued eating.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" He sounded annoyed.

"What? I can't just come here?" There was a short pause.

"I suppose." She laughed lightly and sat next to me. I glanced over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is with everyone today? Do I need a reason to sit here?" I shrugged and set my rice down. She started eating again. Then it got really quiet. Since the Captain doesn't really have anything to talk about and Rangiku usually rambles on and on we usually don't talk much.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Toshiro took a sip of his tea. The door opened and there was a huge stack of paperwork in the doorway.

"Got to go." And she was gone before I even looked around at her. I sighed. How long did she think Toshiro would do her paperwork?

"Hey-MATSUMOTO!!!! Get back here!" He sighed because she was long gone by now. I sighed.

"I'll go find her." He showed no sign of thanks just nodded. I bowed and left the room. I knew where she hid; I found her all the time. She usually went to Squad 11 barracks. I headed off in that direction.

The thing was that they thought that I was weak; I hid how good I was on purpose. I was easily underestimated. My sword was thinner than paper, when you turned it sideways it looked invisible. But it was hard; 1000 pounds of pressure couldn't break it. It was small compared to a regular sword.

Here they come…I thought.

"Hey little komi-chan. What are you doing here?" I scoffed. They had come up with that nickname since I looked small. I was just slightly shorter than The Captain. So they made me a name too. I just walked past. They were laughing as I proceeded.

Rangiku was hiding near the captain of squad 11's office. I took her arm and started dragging her.

"He sent you? Damn." I rolled my eyes and took her back to the Captain.

"Thank you Hikomi." I nodded. "MATSUMOTO!" And there it began. He went off into a rant to her and she ignored it for the most part. She was good at that. In the end she left his office while he was out. I sighed and picked up the papers.


End file.
